Everything Changes (Revisited) Hiatus
by Azure222
Summary: Arianna is finally able to set out on the adventure she'd always dreamed of, but her life takes a horrible twist when Gilneas is overrun by Worgen. Turned into one of the beasts herself, Arianna struggles to uncover why she retained her sanity. Along the way she encounters a Worgen with amnesia; one who's past is embroiled in a terrible secret far greater than either had expected.


The vague silhouette of a woman sped down a dark cobblestone road, her frantic footfalls echoing off the walls of houses around her, each step amplified tenfold in the still night air. Tall buildings loomed over the narrow street, their shadowy forms leaning slightly forward, as if to snatch up the fleeing figure below. High up above a thick blanket of clouds swirled ominously, blocking out any hint of natural light. The road was damp with rainwater, and the sky threatened to break into another downpour at any moment. Deep puddles spotted the cobblestone, their surfaces glistening like glassy patches of obsidian across the ground.

The woman panted heavily, each breath exhaled in the form of a choked sob. Her eyes darted around, wide with fear as she searched for an escape; anything to get her away from the horror following close behind. A single streetlamp cast a sickly glow a few feet away, a tiny orange flame dancing in its little glass house. Her breath hitched in her throat as the meager light revealed the entrance to a narrow alley. A small flicker of hope flared up in her chest, and she quickened her pace. If she could only slip into the damp shadows that fell heavily between the houses, into her Class's element, perhaps she could escape notice.

Without a second thought the woman turned sharply to the right, into the alley. As the dank shadows swallowed her small form, her leather-clad feet slid out from under her body, the cold stone rushing up as she fell. A faint cry of alarm worked its way out of her raw throat as she twisted to the side to protect her head. Sharp, burning pain shot up her forearm as the limb broke her fall instead, but by now she was too tired to utter more than a groan. Her eyes flicked to the side, widening further with disgust at the sight it found. The urge to retch immediately assaulted her senses, momentarily chasing away her urgency to flee.

A mere foot away sat the body of, what she assumed to be, a man. His left arm was bent at an odd angle, lying twisted at his side as though something had attempted to wrench it from his body. A long, jagged gash ran down the length of his chest, flanked on each side by two more; shallower, yet no less fatal. Their edges were uneven and ragged, as though torn away rather than cut cleanly by a knife. His face itself was littered with similar slashes, and what looked to be deep puncture marks, marring his features to the point of being unrecognizable. A pair of wide, sightless eyes peered out from the bloody mess, fixed on her as though holding a silent plea that would forever go unanswered.

With her gasp of shock came the unmistakable tang of coppery blood. The air was thick with the stench of death, and it would have choked her if not for the fact that her throat had suddenly seized up. Her chocolate eyes were locked on to the body, and without even looking she realized that it wasn't rainwater she had slipped in. Seconds dragged on as the woman stared in disbelief at the mangled carcass. Then, with a jerky lurch, she dragged herself to her feet, wrenching her eyes away from the scene. Cold, slick liquid clung to her injured arm, but she didn't bother to check if the blood was even hers. She doubted it was. Besides, precious seconds were already ticking by.

The woman hurried her pace as an eerie howl rent the air, lasting for what felt like minutes, but was in reality only a handful of agonizing seconds. The sound chilled her to the bone, making her blood run cold and the hair on the back of her neck raise. It started out in a high, keening tone, but lowered to an almost human groan before cutting off abruptly. She wasn't left wondering why for very long, as a gnarled, unnatural figure dropped down from above, stopping the woman in her tracks. She slid to a halt, almost pitching forward again as the muscles in her legs clenched up with terror. For a moment the shadowy apparition made no attempt to move, curled up on the cobblestone ground.

Then, with a guttural growl, the being straightened out, pulling itself to its full height. Pure horror filled her eyes as the furred creature stood, towering over her own slight figure. Two narrow, glowing red eyes glared down at her, swirling with triumph and bloodlust. Large yellow fangs glistened in its open mouth, flecks of red staining them even further. Even from where she stood the monster's hot breath hit her face. The stench of it alone made her head swim; a sickening mix of rotting flesh and blood. Her stiff hands automatically moved down to the belt around her waist, searching for her pair of serrated daggers. Only empty air met her grasping fingers, which curled tightly into fists in fearful frustration. The hulking creature let out a low, halting growl, sounding suspiciously to her like a mangled chuckle. Its lip curled further up in a silent snarl.

The woman whirled around to attempt a retreat, but was once again stopped cold. Behind her was another of the wolf-like monsters, this one slightly shorter but with a thicker, more muscular body. Its eyes burned violet, drilling into hers with an icy intensity. All the strength seemed to flee her limbs as its blazing eyes glared into hers. It flexed its sharp claws, creeping ever closer to its now cornered prey. Her head whipped around, looking frantically for any way out of her situation. Only tall stone walls met her teary eyes, and with a heavy heart, she realized that she was trapped. These monsters would end her short life, snuffing it out before it had really even begun. They would be her angels of death, ushering her into the world beyond. She only hoped that the Light would accept her still, even with the Rogue lifestyle she had chosen to live.

"Light, forgive me."

She whispered the words through cold lips, tears finally falling down her face. The two monsters growled louder, as if mocking her pleading words. The black, red-eyed beast crouched down, its muscles bunching up in anticipation. The human woman cast her eyes to the sky, searching for something, anything, to save her from certain death. Her eyes were wrenched away as a crushing weight slammed into her chest and stomach, flinging her to the ground. Slowly her chocolate eyes lowered to her abdomen, meeting those of crimson once again.

The lupine creature had her pinned against the icy cobblestone, water seeping through her leather chest-piece. In her numbed state, all she could comprehend was the odd flickering of the beast's eyes, and how they seemed to burn like the hottest flame. Its jaws widened, revealing rows of sharp canines. With a flash its jaws were around her throat, crushing down with immeasurable weight. It stayed latched on for a moment, before pulling back to watch her fade away into the abyss. Her whole body radiated with pain, spreading from her throat to every inch of her being. Hot blood mingled with the cold puddle she lay in, clouding the air with the stench of copper and death. Her pain-clouded eyes searched the beast's face as life fled her, and for a split second what appeared to be pain flashed in their depths. Before her mind could even comprehend what it saw, her heart faltered, and then stopped. The life drained from her eyes, leaving them still and clouded, her face twisted in terror.

* * *

A young woman jolted awake with a gasp, bolting upright in her bed. Cold, sticky sweat coated her forehead and palms. Her breathing was uneven and heavy as she reached a shaky hand up to her throat, feeling for wounds. When she was sure none were present, she let out a relieved sigh, her hand dropping down to her lap. She took a deep, calming breath as she pulled her sheet up to wipe her face. It was only a nightmare. The most realistic, terrifying nightmare she'd ever had, but it was still just that. None of it had been real. She wasn't a Rogue, she was a Hunter. It had not been her who had died in the nightmare, nor anyone at all. It was just a dream. She kept repeating those words in her head, willing her heart to stop pounding. It took all her concentration to push the images from her mind.

After taking another deep breath, the girl pushed off her thick blankets, swinging her legs to the side. With a fluid, graceful hop she jumped out of bed, stretching her arms out above her head. Her muscles had become so tense during her sleep that it was almost painful to finally stretch them out. The uncomfortable burn soon faded as her bunched muscles relaxed. With a relieved sigh she dropped her arms to her sides, glancing around her small bedroom. Pale light filtered through the large window across from her bed, illuminating the area just enough to see. A small dresser sat below it, covered in small trinkets and knick-knacks. In one corner was a long mirror, set in a wooden frame and propped on four spindly legs. A desk stood in the opposite corner, cluttered with various bits of crumpled paper, half-full inkwells, and colorful quills. The walls were mostly bare but for a few sparse paintings, one of which depicted a family of three. All three were smiling brightly; the father had his arm wrapped tightly around his wife, while the woman held a small toddler in her lap.

The woman huffed slightly, turning to fiddle with the small gas lamp on her bedside table. After a few moments of work and a muffled curse, a small yellow flame leaped up, illuminating the room further. Once she had closed the small opening in the glass cover around the lamp, the woman snatched a brush from atop her dresser, sat on the floor in front of her mirror, and began working the tangles from her curly brown hair. She wasn't a vain woman, but today was an important day, and she wanted to look her best. A good first impression was always important, after all. Once she was satisfied with her brushing, she pulled herself up off the floor and walked silently to her dresser, pulling the middle drawer open.

She was about to haphazardly toss the brush in when a package caught her eye. It was wrapped in simple brown paper, tied neatly with a cord of white twine. The parcel took up most of the drawer, longer than it was wide and slightly triangular in shape. Her head tilted slightly in confusion, wondering where the package had come from. A spark of delight jumped up in her chest as she recognized the odd shape as that of a poorly wrapped axe. The package was heavy as she tore the paper away cautiously, so as not to drop it on her bare feet. True to her assumption, inside sat a small, one-handed axe. A small gasp escaped her throat at its flawless craftsmanship. Its cutting edge flattened out slightly, making it so the blade slightly resembled a backwards 'n' in shape. Its edge was razor sharp, and not a single scratch or buff marred the silvery metal. A small, faceted gemstone, the size of a copper piece, sat where the blade met the hilt, shining a bright forest green in the dim light. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was, in fact, a small emerald.

The dark hilt itself was carved with swirls and runes, yet there were no uncomfortable edges to scrape her hands. In fact, the handle fit perfectly in her grip, as though it had melded itself to become an extension of her arm. The whole weapon seemed to shimmer slightly, and at once she realized it must be enchanted. The woman's eyes were wide with wonder as she inspected the axe, running a delicate finger over its engravings. There was no way her mother could have afforded such a weapon, so where had it come from? As she picked it up gently, a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Puzzled, she set the weapon back down and picked it up, reading the letters scribbled on one side.

_My Dearest Friend,_

_So, it appears the chick is finally leaving the nest. About time, I'd say! I guess this makes you an old woman now, doesn't it? In all seriousness, though, Gilneas can use more help from talented individuals, such as you. I've heard great things from your trainer, Arianna! Just don't get yourself hurt out there, okay? I'd rather not have to bring more grave news to your mother. _

_You're probably wondering about the weapon attached to this message. Well, seeing as how your current axe is about ready to snap, I figured I'd save you the trouble and replace it. Think of it as a congratulatory gift from an old friend. Now, don't be late reporting in tomorrow! There will be no favoritism around here. _

_Watch your back out there, Aria. I've heard of dark things stirring around Gilneas, and even darker whisperings about the rest of Azeroth. I fear a day is coming where we can no longer continue our isolation. _

_For the glory of Gilneas,_

_Liam_

Arianna reread the letter twice, mulling over the final few sentences. Were things really that bad? Nothing had seemed out of place when she went to market a few days earlier. She carefully folded the note up and placed it in her drawer, hidden beneath a blue silk blouse. No use trying to make sense of what Liam said. Of course the Prince would be privy to knowledge that the rest of Gilneas wasn't. At least now she'd be able to lend a helping hand whenever the need arose.

Pulling her thoughts away from their dark musings, Arianna grasped her new axe once again, testing its weight. The weapon was far lighter than she'd assumed. Obviously no expenses were spared in the making of it. The woman shook her head slightly, a smile pulling at her lips. Her old axe couldn't have been worth a portion of this one's value, even when it was new. The perks of being a Prince, she assumed.

With a bright smile she stepped away from her dresser, moving to the open area in the center of her room. The girl hefted the weapon from hand to hand, bouncing it slightly. It would need a bit of getting used to, since it was so vastly different from the axe she had wielded before. With a hushed exclamation, she swung the weapon forward, jabbing at an invisible foe. Then without missing a beat, she arched it upwards, inflicting a would-be-fatal wound in her enemy's abdomen. She slid a foot forward then twisted around, using the momentum from her last swing to bring the axe over her head, slamming it down on top of another enemy's skull.

Sparring with another person was far more practical, but at this hour she couldn't make her way down to the training fields even if she wanted to. Unfortunately her mother was no fighter, either, so she would have to make do with imaginary foes. The woman kept at it until her right arm grew sore, at which point she shifted the weapon to her left hand and repeated the process. Her instructor had taught her that even if she preferred to use her right hand, it was wise to make sure both were proficient, lest one were to be rendered useless in battle. Besides, one day she hoped to strengthen her left arm enough to dual wield, like many of the more seasoned guards she'd seen around Gilneas.

By the time she was finished her breath came fast and shallow, and her body seemed covered in sweat. With a small grimace she set her axe down on her bed. With quiet steps, Arianna crept to her bedroom door, pulling it open a crack. She stuck her head out the small opening, glancing around to make sure her mother wasn't up. Her mother had expressed her dislike for using weapons in the house many times before. Not to mention she got all sweaty in doing so, even though today she was supposed to look her best. Nothing a quick bath wouldn't fix, though.

Finding the coast clear, the woman crept out into the hallway, bare feet making no noise as she padded away from her room. The house she and her mother lived in had two stories and a cellar down below. Their bedrooms sat on the upper floor, while the kitchen, bathing room, and dining room were on the first floor. The cellar was where they kept all perishable food items along with the prized bottles of homemade wine her mother was fond of making.

In order to get to her destination, the bathing room, she had to get past the Light-awful stairs. Each board making up the stairs creaked under pressure, and with how quiet it was right now, it would wake her mother up without fail. Therefore, when Arianna reached them, she started climbing onto the banister to slide down. A soft noise made her freeze, slowly turning her head to look behind her. A woman stood with her arms crossed, a delicate eyebrow arched up as she looked over the younger girl. With a sigh, Arianna turned around fully, pulling away from the banister.

"I was just heading for a bath." She grumbled, scuffing her foot on the wood floor.

"I can see why. I heard you tromping about in your room the whole while. Practicing?" Her mother didn't sound angry, but that really didn't mean much. She could be livid and still smile as sweetly as though nothing were wrong. Her father had always said she'd been born an actress.

"Liam sent me a new weapon, Ma! I had to test it out before I left." Her words trailed off with a whine, bottom lip sticking out in an almost comical pout. Her mother merely tapped her slipper-clad foot expectantly. With a sigh Arianna clasped her hands contritely in front of her, a small, sheepish smile tugging at her lips. "I may have gone a bit overboard, especially this early. I'm sorry for waking you."

She dipped her head in sincerity, truly sorry for waking her mother so early. Not that she regret trying out her new weapon of course. For a moment it was silent, but then her mother chuckled slightly and Arianna was pulled into a warm embrace. Confusion etched her face at the sudden change in attitude, though she quickly waved it off. No need to question why her mother wasn't upset.

"Oh, Arianna. I was already up making breakfast, anyway. You didn't wake me. In fact, I figured you'd want a bath, so I readied one for you already." She pulled away from her mother, surprised. Usually she'd at least be annoyed at her blatant rule-breaking. But right now she seemed… fine with it. Was she ill? Concern pulled at her brows as she searched her mother's face. The older woman rolled her eyes slightly, smiling down at her daughter.

"Don't give me that look. Go get yourself cleaned up, before the water gets cold! I'll bring your gear down in just a moment. Breakfast will be ready by the time you're through." With that she nudged Arianna towards the stairs, shaking her head in exasperation. Not needing any further prodding, she all but skipped down the stairs. Things had gone surprisingly well this morning, the nightmare the only exception. She chalked that up to nerves and too much sugar before bed. Besides, wolf-men were merely tales to tell misbehaving children.

True to her mother's claim, a large circular basin of water sat in the center of the washing room, filled with steaming water. A smaller bucket of ice water sat beside it, along with various containers of soap, hair rinse, and towels. Arianna dipped a finger in the tub, pulling it back quickly as the scalding water burned her. She picked up the ice water and poured a generous amount in, repeating the process until the water was at a comfortably warm level. Pulling her thin night gown and undergarments off, she slipped into the bath with a contented sigh. The water felt wonderful against her tired muscles, invigorating them once again.

After soaking for a few minutes, she grabbed a small towel and poured a sweet smelling floral soap on it, lathering up. The sweat from her nightmare and later excursions lifted away from her body, leaving her skin clean and soft. Like many Gilnean citizens, her skin tone was light, bordering on pale. If not for the natural rosy tint, she'd look unhealthy. The near constant rain and little sun made tanning nigh on impossible, so most residents of her city had nearly translucent, unblemished skin.

Once she was satisfied that her body was scrubbed clean, she turned her attention to her hair. The girl picked out a small bottle of shampoo and unscrewed the top. It smelled pleasantly of Mageroyal, with a subtle hint of another herb that she couldn't quite place. Humming softly, she dripped a small amount into her palm then scrubbed it into her hair, working from the roots down. After a minute she rinsed it out and repeated the process with a hair rinse, to make her hair soft and shiny. A small voice wanted the natural curls to be perfect and beautiful for her meeting with Prince Liam Greymane. It had been a while since they'd seen each other, after all. She was every bit a woman now, not the little girl he used to know.

After she was done bathing, Arianna grabbed a plush white towel from beside the tub and wrapped it around herself. Now that she was out of the bath she realized just how chilly it was. A small pile of clothing caught her eye, folded neatly by the door. True to her word, her mother had brought her armor down while she had bathed. Eager to put on the warm leather, the woman dried off then pulled the pile towards her.

The first articles on top of the pile were a set of clean undergarments, which she quickly donned. Next to follow was a pair of simple, yet sturdy, brown leather breeches. Arianna pulled on a fitted white blouse, to which she buckled her chestpiece and gauntlets around. Last to follow were the belt and weapon holsters around her waist. Her boots and leather gloves were undoubtedly waiting by the front door, for when she was finally ready to set out. After a quick check in the small mirror hanging on the wall, Arianna pulled the door open and made her way past the stairs to the kitchen.

Her senses were immediately assaulted by the delicious aroma of cooking sausage, eggs, bacon, and toast. Mouth nearly watering and stomach growling in anticipation, the woman hurried her pace. In the kitchen, her mother stood at the stove wearing her signature white apron. In her hand was a plate she was busy piling with food. Arianna made her way to the small kitchen table, which was neatly set for two. Their dining room was only ever used when they had company, with its long fancy table. Not that her mother threw parties very much since her father had passed.

Her mother glanced up as she sat down, placing a last link of sausage onto the plate before setting it in front of her with a flourish. The plate was completely covered with all sorts of breakfast foods. Bacon and sausage vied for attention on one side, while a sunny side up egg and fried potatoes sat on the other. A thick piece of buttered toast lay at the top, along with a small cinnamon bun. Arianna hadn't remembered having a breakfast like this since her fifteenth birthday.

Rena Lowney sat across from her daughter, a smaller plate of food in front of her. Her daughter dug in with enthusiasm, while Rena picked gingerly at her own breakfast. The two ate in silence for a few moments, until Arianna noticed her mother's mood. The girl sat her fork down, finishing her bite before she spoke.

"Ma? Are you alright?" Her voice was laced with concern. There was no way she could leave today if her mother really was ill. Rena seemed to struggle within herself for a moment before setting her own fork down. She stared at her plate for another moment before speaking.

"Just worried, is all. My nest is suddenly going to be empty." She gave Arianna a small, sad smile.

Her daughter fidgeted in her seat, trying to think of what she could say to comfort her mother. It was so odd seeing her vulnerable like this. Throughout her childhood she'd always seemed so unwavering; even when her father had been killed by a bandit years ago, Rena had comforted and soothed her, despite her own obviously broken heart. The small, downtrodden woman sitting across from her was so different from then. When had she begun to look so weathered? Streaks of grey ran through her chocolate hair and small wrinkles gathered at the corners of her eyes and between her brows. It never really occurred to her how difficult these past few years must have been on her mother, watching her go through Hunter training just like her father.

"I'll be careful, I really will. I'll even write every week! I'll still probably be in Gilneas for a few more days, anyway. Besides, you know I won't be leaving the Peninsula. Nobody is allowed to. I'll be within a few days ride from the city, no matter where they send me!" She smiled at her mother, trying to alleviate her fears. Rena simply lifted a shoulder, smiling weakly.

"You've become so much like your father, dear. Just…Be safe out there, Arianna. There are dark forces creeping about the shadows of Gilneas." At that she stabbed a piece of sausage and set about eating, not bothering to clarify her previous statement. Arianna frowned slightly, puzzled. What dark forces? Prince Liam had mentioned something similar in his letter. Was something going on that she was obviously blind to? Everything was always tranquil here in Gilneas. The only dark forces she knew of were the constant, cursed clouds that always seemed to hang over the city. Her curiosity was piqued, but she refrained from questioning what she'd meant. No need to upset her further.

The two ate in silence for a few more minutes, one ravenously and the other lost in thought. Both jumped slightly when a large form skidded noisily down the hall, claws clacking on the cold wood floor. A moment later a huge black Mastiff barreled through the doorway, making a beeline for Arianna. Said woman squeaked a moment before the canine threw himself onto her lap, licking her face. She giggled as she shoved at the dog, wiping slobber off her previously clean face. One of the perks of being a hunter, she sighed internally.

The large Mastiff calmed down slightly, sitting at her side and resting his giant head on her lap. His liquid brown eyes stared into hers, and she felt a surge of affection for the big, lazy lug. He held her gaze for another moment before sliding it to her food plate, then back. Arianna let out a single laugh, rolling her eyes at his antics.

"You sly dog! You only wanted my food!" She jokingly scolded him, grabbing a piece of sausage and tossing it back towards the doorway. With a flurry of fur, drool, and claws the dog took off after the treat, leaving the two women chuckling at the table. They fell silent again after a second, eyes trained on their plates. Both were nearly empty by now. It wasn't long before Arianna would have to leave. A pang shot through her chest at the thought, and her throat constricted. Was she really ready for this? All the responsibility and danger that came with being a Gilnean Guard was nothing to take lightly. Yet, for all the fear in her heart there was twice as much excitement. Yes, this was what she wanted with her life. She'd never be satisfied staying within the confines of the city her whole life. She may never be able to leave the Peninsula, but there was more outside the city walls for her to see!

"It'll be lonely without you and Dusk here." It was a simple statement, but it had Arianna pausing for another moment. The seconds trailed by before she shook her head at her mother.

"You know I have to do this, Ma. I want to go out and explore so much! I can't stay in the city for much longer. I swear, I'll go insane if I do!" Her mother's mouth quirked up in a resigned smile, and she shook her head slightly.

"I know, but I had to try. You should finish getting ready, then. I'll pack you some food for lunch." Rena pulled herself up from the table, gesturing for her daughter to leave the dishes where they were. She'd have plenty of time to clean them up later.

With a widening grin Arianna all but leaped up from her seat, bumping the table in the process. She ducked away from her mother's hand as she jokingly swatted at her daughter's arm. With a laugh she followed after the young woman, who had bolted from the room to finish packing. Dusk padded to the doorway, peering after her, wondering why his master had run off in such a hurry. His head tilted to the side in confusion, his large brown eyes turning towards Rena in question. For what seemed like the thousandth time that morning, the woman merely shook her head and waved the canine away. Taking the hint, the large Mastiff took off up the creaky stairs after Arianna.

Rena ran a hand through her long brown and silver hair before busying herself with filling a large pack with provisions for her daughter.

"Light, please watch over her. I can't lose my little girl, too." The woman pressed her lips together to keep her composure, the lines around her mouth and eyes deepening.

* * *

Arianna sat beside the front door, slowly pulling on her worn leather boots. A few paces away Rena stood leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest. She watched her daughter with unreadable eyes, barely moving a muscle. After a few more seconds had passed, she finally broke the silence.

"You don't have to go, Arianna."

The young woman paused for a moment; not meeting her mother's searching eyes. She shook her head slightly as she finished pulling on her boots.

"I need this, Ma. You know that just as well as I do."

"There's always next year, you know."

"No, I'm going now. The Prince is already expecting me."

"Why are you so blasted stubborn?" Her voice held no venom, only exasperation and a hint of resignation. Arianna finally turned her head to look her mother in the eyes, her mouth set in determination.

"I'm going. Nothing you say will change my mind."

A stiff silence took hold of the room as the two women stared at each other, neither giving way. Dusk padded silently between the two, his large head swinging back and forth as he regarded both of them. Long moments passed as they sat unmoving before Rena finally relented. Her shoulders sagged in defeat, and she averted her misty eyes. Her hand reached down to absentmindedly rub Dusk between the ears.

"I know." She raised her other hand to wipe away the moisture pooling in the corners of her eyes, trying to muster up a smile. "So like your father. He was such a stubborn man, but kind to the core. Take care of my little girl, okay? Don't forget to send me letters."

Arianna smiled softly, nodding her head. She didn't trust her voice enough to speak, and instead busied herself with equipping her gloves, as well as clasping an oiled, waterproof cloak around her neck.. By the time she finished, her emotions had been reigned in, and she felt able to speak past the lump in her throat. It was time to go, and prolonging the moment would only make the pain greater for both of them.

In a swift movement she grabbed her enchanted pack off the ground and swung it over her shoulders, cinching the straps tightly. At once she was grateful that her mother had thought of such a thing. The bag barely weighed more than a few pounds, yet was no doubt filled with all sorts of items her mother had deemed necessary. Her axe was quickly placed into its holster on her hip, and a plain bow and quiver took their place beside her backpack. As she double checked her armor, Dusk's tail wagged furiously, his eyes growing wide with excitement. Finding nothing out of place, Arianna turned to face her mother.

"Love you, Ma. I'll see you soon, I'm sure." She smiled quickly, then schooled her face and stood tall and proud. She curled her hands into fists and pulled her right hand to rest in the center of her chest, while the other went to rest at the small of her back. Holding the salute, she addressed her mother one last time.

"Arianna, departing for duty."

With that she turned and stepped out into the streets, leaving her home behind. Her blood sang with excitement as the cool air struck her face, and all doubt left her heart. This was what she wanted. She took off at a run down the damp, rain-slicked street, Dusk following faithfully behind.


End file.
